DC-DC converters often include switching power supplies, which may be based on switching at least one end of an energy storage element, such as an inductor, between a source of DC voltage and a ground. As a result, an output voltage from a DC-DC converter may have a ripple voltage resulting from the switching associated with the energy storage element. Typically, the ripple voltage is undesirable and is minimized as much as sizes and costs permit. Thus, there is a need to minimize ripple voltage using techniques that minimize sizes and costs.